Busted
by SassyGlitter
Summary: Byakuya discovers Hitsugaya's little secret.HitsuXRuki.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Busted

**Title: **Busted

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach…and I never will.

**Summary:** Byakuya discovers Hitsugaya's little secret. HitsuXRuki.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hitsugaya was walking to his division after spending the whole morning with _someone._ It was already noon and he still didn't start his work. As soon as he reached the door he was greeted by his subordinates, with worried looks on their faces for some reason.

"Good after noon taicho, how are you today?" asked the third seat.

"I'm fine", he replied curtly.

"Are you sure? Why don't you go see Unohana-Taichou?" another asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm sure and why are you asking these questions anyway?" he asked as he tried to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Well it's just that you were really late today and we couldn't help but wonder if you were alright," The officer explained.

"As you can see I'm fine, so if you will please excuse me I've got work to do." He said as he walked away to his office.

"Oh yea, taicho there is someone in the office waiting for you!" one yelled out to the captain.

'_Waiting for me? I wonder who it could be' _The frosty taicho thought as he opened the door to find that it was Kuchiki Byakuya waiting patiently on the couch, though he stood when he noticed the presence of his fellow captain.

"Good afternoon Hitsugaya taicho" greeted Byakuya as he faced the younger boy.

"Good afternoon Kuchiki taicho, May I ask what brings you here to the tenth division?" The little captain asked while trying to keep a straight face and hoping that the noble didn't some how find out his secret.

"I'm just here to pick up the documents for my division since Abarai is currently in the living world."

He replied with his cool voice.

Hitsugaya drew out a sigh of relief, '_thank the gods he didn't find out'_ he thought as he went towards his desk to get those documents. "Here you go; I guess these are all you need." He said as he handed the older the papers.

Kuchiki was about to leave when the door suddenly opened and revealed a shinigami girl no taller than the icy taicho with short, raven hair and wide violet eyes. She didn't notice the taller captain's presence that was actually her older brother because she was too busy running to her boyfriend and kissing him fully on the lips, though she soon stopped when she noticed that her ice prince wasn't kissing her back.

"What's wrong Toushirou?" she asked as she tried to kiss him again but stopped when she felt a very familiar reiatsu flaring dangerously and was soon followed by a _very _irritated voice by a _very_ angry and over protective brother.

"Rukia, What in the name of Soul Society are you doing?!" Byakuya said in an extremely icy tone.

Rukia slowly turned around, startled by the sight of her brother holding his senbonzakura and aiming it at her boyfriend.

"Nii-sama, please let me explain!" she pleaded. As she looked at him with her best puppy-dog eyes. Her brother's gaze softened and he lowered his sword and sighed.

"Fine, I'll hear what you have to say but if I am not convinced than I will not let whatever relationship between the two of you continue." He said as he glared at Hitsugaya who had his arm around his sister's waist.

They all walked towards the sofa and took a seat, they sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Hitsugaya spoke up, "Well, what do you want to know" he asked calmly.

"I want to know where and when this started," he said clearly annoyed that his sister was holding Hitsugaya's arm with her own.

"It started two months ago, right after the battle with Aizen. We first talked to each other when the celebration party was held; it seemed that it was only the two of us who weren't drunk." He replied in a cool voice.

"And when did you intend of informing me of this?" he asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Well, we wanted to tell you but we didn't find the right time, Nii-sama." It was Rukia who spoke this time. Byakuya observed her and noted that she had a determined look in her large eyes. He sighed as he thought, '_What should I do now Hisana? She looks happy with him, maybe I should just let her go.'_

"I will approve of this relationship under one condition," He said in a slightly more calm tone.

The couple looked surprised by the noble's decision. Was he really going to accept them being together?

Hitsugaya broke the silence and said, "And what might that be?" He was a little worried to be honest, he didn't know what to expect from the head of the Kuchiki-clan.

"Well, Hitsugaya-Taicho it is really simple, if you want to continue your relationship with my sister then all you have to do is to take her hand in marriage." He said in a serious tone of voice as his eyes looked from his sister and to the captain.

Hitsugaya and Rukia were shocked to say the least. Hitsugaya looked at Rukia to see her reaction to this would be, did she really want to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her? He looked into her beautiful violet eyes, he was happy to see that she had a hopeful look in her eyes as if pleading him to accept.

Hitsugaya looked back at the Kuchiki noble and spoke, "I…I accept your offer, if all I have to do is to marry her than be it." He spoke confidently to the man before him.

Kuchiki seemed to be satisfied with his answer as he stood and walked to the door and as he slid the door open he turned around and spoke, "I am glad that you accept but there is one more thing…I want the proposal in a public place where the Gotei 13 will be able to witness the proposal, that is all." He said as he shunpoed out the door. Leaving two nervous and very exited frosty love birds behind.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N:** Thanx for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and plz don't forget to review and tell me if I should continue or leave it as a one-shot!


	2. The ring

Title: Busted

**Title: **Busted

**Disclaimer: **I'm 13 years old, how do you expect me to own bleach?

**A/N:** Thank you my dear reviewers. Here is the second chapter!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hitsugaya sat in his office thinking about his conversation with Byakuya earlier. '_Damn you Kuchiki, How the hell am I going to get the whole of the Gotei 13 in one place to witness the proposal?' _He sighed for the hundredth time as his thoughts continued to distract him from the paperwork that should have been finished hours ago.

Matsumoto barged in to the office expecting her kawaii taicho to scold her for being so late. Surprisingly that didn't happen; he seemed too lost in his thoughts to notice the busty fuku-taicho enter the office. She observed his facial expression; he looked really irritated by something she concluded.

She decided to break the silence with her loud and cheerful voice, "You can win taicho!" She said. Her booming voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Win what?" He asked.

"Well, the staring contest between you and the paperwork of course!" She replied in her cheerful voice.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the undone paper on his desk, he must have been staring at that thing for over an hour. He looked back up at Matsumoto and found that she had a concerned look on her face.

"Taicho, you seem to have been distracted a lot lately, tell me what's wrong?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing is wrong Matsumoto, there are just a lot of things on my mind lately," He reassured her as he massaged his temples.

"Oh really, like what exactly?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

'_Should I tell her? She might be able to help me,'_ He thought, so he decided to tell her. He inhaled a deep breath and said, "I'm in a relationship with Kuchiki Rukia." Right after that was said he found himself being hugged to death by his squealing lieutenant.

"Oh my god taicho I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you!!" She sang out as she released him from the so called 'hug'.

"But than why is that bothering you?" She asked, "Are you afraid of telling Kuchiki-taicho?

"That's not what's bothering me and Kuchiki already knows it's what he wants me to do that's bothering me," He told her.

"Well whatever it is it can be that bad, I mean it's not like his asking you to marry her." She said have jokingly as she laughed at the thought.

"Actually that is exactly what he wants us to do." Hitsugaya paused for a second as he noticed his lieutenant's eyes became as wide as saucers, "He also wants me to propose to her in front of the Gotei 13." He said as he sighed. He then looked up at Matsumoto who seemed to be too shocked to even breathe, he then averted his gaze to the clock as he began to countdown…

Ten…

Matsumoto regained her breath.

Nine…

Her lips twitched and formed a huge smile.

Eight…

Her body began to shake with excitement.

Seven…

She broke into fits of giggles.

Six…

She took two steps forward towards her captain.

Five…

She grabbed him by the shoulders as she lifted him up.

Four…

She squashed his face between her boobs.

Three…

Tears began to form in her eyes.

Two…

She started jumping up and down, her taicho still in her arms.

One…

"My Kawaii Little Taicho Is Now A Man, I Am So Proud Of You!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as tears of joy slid down her face. She released her captain from her death grip. Hitsugaya didn't hear what she was saying, he was too busy gasping for air after being smothered with those…those things!

He then looked at her and told her to calm down and sit for a bit for a few minutes. They both sat down quietly for a few minutes until Matsumoto broke the silence, "Well, aren't you going to show me the ring?" She asked.

"What ring?" He asked looking at her.

"You mean you didn't get her a ring yet, how can you propose to her without a ring?!" Matsumoto scolded her icy captain, "Guess I'll have to help you with that!"

"Where are we going to get her a ring from, I don't think they sell these kind of things here." Hitsugaya said.

"We will get one from the living world of course!" She answered him, "Meet me at the senkai gate in half an hour and don't forget your wallet!" She said as she shunpoed out of the office.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Half an hour later….

Hitsugaya stood in front of the gate waiting for his annoying fuku-taicho to arrive. He waited for a few more minutes before he decided that he was going to leave her behind but luckily for her she arrived just in time.

"Taicho, sorry I'm late. Renji stopped me to talk on my way here, he said that he heard the Sou-taicho is inviting all of the Gotei 13 to the springs in order to celebrate Aizen's defeat. It's going to be so much fun!" She squealed.

"Whatever Matsumoto, let's just go already." He said as he walked through the gate, his fuku-taicho not far behind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As soon as they arrived Matsumoto dragged her frosty captain to various shops. They looked at every ring but nothing seemed to satisfy the boy so they kept on looking around until they found a small, tacky, old shop and went inside.

They were greeted by an old couple who seemed to be really nice. The old lady helped them search for what they wanted.

"What did you say you were looking for again?" asked the forgetful old lady.

"We're looking for a wedding ring." Hitsugaya replied.

"Hmm…wait here I think I have something here that you might like." She said as she went through a door and came back after a few minutes.

"Here it is." She said as she handed them a small black box.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he viewed the ring. The ring was shaped like a dragon, its color was the same as ice. It wasn't that which fascinated him; it was the thing that was in the dragon's mouth, it was some sort of jewel and it was a dark shade of violet that reminded him so much of Rukia's eyes. It looked as if the dragon was protecting the beautiful jewel.

"You should get it taicho, it's the best we've seen all day." She told him.

Hitsugaya just nodded as he took out his wallet to pay the old woman.

"Oh please you don't have to pay for it, I insist!" She told them

"Thank you!" Matsumoto sang out as she took him by the hand and went out of the store and headed back to the gate to take them to Soul Society.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N**: Well that's the end of this chapter but don't worry the next one will be out really soon! Review please!

Thank you XP


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: My dad absolutely refused buying me bleach, so I still don't own anything

**Disclaimer: **My dad absolutely refused buying me bleach, so I still don't own anything.

**A/N: **Here it is! I hope you enjoy reading this!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was already morning in Soul Society and it seems that our favorite, little, icy captain was still sleeping peacefully in his room. While every body else in Soul Society were already up and awake to prepare for their trip to the onsen.

The young boy seemed too caught up in his dreams to notice his busty fuku-taicho enter his room and approach him. Matsumoto looked a little puzzled as to why her captain hadn't woken up yet, '_He must have spent the whole night thinking about Rukia-chan.'_ she thought as she giggled. She then looked at Hitsugaya's sleeping figure, he was sleeping on his stomach and he had one arm and one leg hanging on the side of the bed, his face seemed much more relaxed without that scowl on his little, pretty face. He also seemed to be sleep talking, Matsumoto walked closer to her captain so she would be able to hear what he was saying, "I…love you….Rukia…" Matsumoto couldn't help but squeal at this, "awww…how cute!"

After taking a few more minutes to watch her captain and take pictures of him while he was still sleeping, she decided that it was time to wake him up. It was a lot harder than she expected, no matter what she did he wouldn't wake up, she did several things like taking the covers of him but he only yawned and stirred a little but didn't wake up. She even kissed him on his cheek multiple times but he only wiped his face with his hand as his face scrunched up in disgust. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into her evil head. Matsumoto leaned down beside her captain as she whispered into his ear, "Rukia is waiting for you in the shower…_wet_ and _naked."_

Not a second later Hitsugaya bolted up from the bed eyes wide and his face was redder than a tomato only to find Matsumoto rolling on the floor laughing at _him._

"Ahahahaha… captain... hahahaha I can't believe...hahahaha…you fell for that hahaha…oh my stomach!!" She cried out.

Hitsugaya waited for her to stop laughing before he yelled, "Matsumoto, what the hell are you doing in my room?!" He was clearly irritated by the fact that he fell for her stupid joke.

"I'm here to remind you about the trip to the onsen, don't you remember? Everyone is going…I can't wait it's going to be so much fun!" She said in her normal cheerful voice.

Hitsugaya blinked a few times, '_the onsen huh…I'll get to see Rukia in nothing but a towel.'_ He quickly shook his head to get those perverted images of Rukia out of his mind as he blushed, hoping that Matsumoto didn't notice but unfortunately for him she did.

"Captain what are you thinking about?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"That's none of your business!" He replied.

"I bet your thinking perverted thoughts about Rukia-chan!" She teased him.

"I…I'm Not thinking that!" He yelled, trying his best not to blush.

"Whatever you say oh perverted captain of mine," She said.

"I'm not a pervert." He grumbled under his breath.

Matsumoto looked at the clock to find that they were running late, she turned her attention to her captain, "We have to hurry up taicho or we're going to be late!" She told him. Hitsugaya just nodded and stood up from his position on the bed as he went over to his closet so he could get dressed.

He turned around to face his vice-captain, "I'm going to change now, you can leave" He told her.

"It's ok I don't mind watching you change" She replied as she grinned.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya growled.

"OK, ok no need to get so angry!" She said as she walked out of the room.

Hitsugaya sighed after she left and began to get dressed. After he was done he got the ring and put it in his pocket since he couldn't leave it here where anyone of the servants could steal it. He then walked out the door and found that Matsumoto was still waiting for him outside.

"You ready to go, taicho?" she asked.

"Yeah, now come on let's go." He replied as he shunpoed to the onsen with Matsumoto right behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**At The Onsen…**

The place was crowded with shinigami when they arrived; every person there had already changed into a towel. Hitsugaya felt a little uncomfortable as he walked into the changing room so he could get undressed, he just never liked the idea of walking half-naked in front of his fellow captains. After he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist he walked out of the changing room to find his girlfriend. He looked around everywhere but he couldn't find her so he decided to ask Renji after all he is one of Rukia's closest friends. So he went looking for Abarai who was already enjoying himself in the steaming water.

"Hey, Abarai," He greeted the red-head.

"Oh, hi Hitsugaya-taicho, do you need anything?" he asked the white-haired boy.

"Well, yes do you by any chance know where Kuchiki is?" he asked.

"Yea sure, just follow me." He said as he stood.

Hitsugaya did as he was told and followed Abarai around. Soon they stopped near one of the changing rooms, Hitsugaya looked around to see if Rukia was anywhere near by but to his disappointment she was no where in sight. '_Damn it Rukia, Where are you?!'_ He thought as he looked around for his girlfriend. Hitsugaya sighed and turned back to Renji.

"Are you sure you know where Kuchiki is, Abarai?" He questioned the red-head.

"Yeah, I'm sure…oh wait Kuchiki is right there. Follow me!" He exclaimed as he ran through the crowd with Hitsugaya running after him.

Finally Renji stopped and yelled out, "Kuchiki-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho was looking for you!"

Wait, did he just hear right. Did that idiot just say Kuchiki-_taicho_?! Damn, that Abarai he led him to the wrong Kuchiki. Hitsugaya turned to yell at the red-head for being so stupid but instead he was met with a half-naked Byakuya.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, have you already decided on where the proposal should take place?" He asked in his normal icy tone.

"Y-yeah about that I still haven't found the right place." He replied.

"Well, there is no need to rush just as long you will find the appropriate place than I don't mind," He reassured his soon to be brother in law. "Now, if you will please excuse me I have to leave," He said as he walked away.

Hitsugaya sighed as he ran a hand through his white locks, He couldn't find Rukia anywhere and he was beginning to feel really hot, all he really wanted now was something cold to drink. So he walked around until he found a small bar that seemed to be giving out free drinks. He walked over to the bartender.

"Hello, do you want anything to drink?" the man asked politely.

"Yes, just give me anything cold to drink." He said. After a few minutes the man served him the drink which Hitsugaya happily drank in one gulp, he found that it tasted rather bitter and strong for his liking but he soon got used to it after taking a couple more drinks. Finally, after deciding that he had enough to drink, he made his way to one of the hot springs.

Hitsugaya felt light-headed as he sat himself down in the steaming water. It took him some time to realize that there was someone sitting in front of him, he soon recognized the person as Yamamoto Sou-taicho sitting there with all his wrinkled glory.

"Good after noon, Hitsugaya Taicho" greeted the old man as he opened one eye to glance at the slightly drunk captain.

Hitsugaya didn't reply. Instead he kept on staring at the ancient man, he was very fascinated at how someone's face could be so full of wrinkles. He tried to imagine what he would look like without the wrinkles but it was too hard, so he decided to check for himself. He slowly inched his way closer to the old man and then he suddenly grabbed the Sou-taicho's cheeks with his little hands and stretched them out.

Yamamoto Sou-taicho was very surprised at the little captain's sudden odd behavior as he tried to pry the white haired monster's hands of his face. It only took a few seconds for the other shinigami to gather around the two when they felt the Sou-taicho's reiatsu began to rise at a dangerous level.

After a few more minutes Hitsugaya finally let go of the now very angry Sou-taicho's cheeks.

"Hitsugaya- taicho, what is the meaning of this?!" yelled the Sou-taicho as his reiatsu began to rise even more causing the water to get even hotter than it already was, thus making it uncomfortable for the wielder of the great ice-dragon.

"Shut up…hic…you stupid…hic…old geezer…hic," he replied as he wiped the sweat of his forehead that was caused by the heat, he let his reiatsu rise as well to cool down the water. This caused many shinigami to stare at him with their mouths hanging down to the floor.

Yamamoto noticed that they were causing a scene and decided to stop it before things get out of hand. He looked back at Hitsugaya, "I expect to see you in my office first thing in the morning to discuss your odd behavior" he said as he stood up and left.

Hitsugaya just ignored him and got out of the spring to try and get rid of the headache that he was getting. He walked away from the crowd and made his way to the bar, maybe he can get a few more drinks to ease the pain in his head. As he was walking he suddenly bumped into someone and fell right on his butt.

"Damn…hic…you…hic…bastard…hic" he swore as he rubbed his sore butt, not really caring as to who he bumped into.

"Toushirou, I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" Hitsugaya knew that voice. He looked up and found a familiar pair of violet eyes staring back at him.

"Hic…Rukia…hic?" he said as he stood and stared at her body that was clad in nothing but a white towel. '_She is so…sexy' _he thought as many images of a naked Rukia crossed his perverted mind.

"Are you alright? You look a little tired," She asked. Instead of getting an answer Hitsugaya caressed her soft cheek while still thinking of naughty thoughts about her. Rukia looked a little uncomfortable as people started to whisper about them.

"Umm…Toushirou people are starting to stare" She said as she tried to stop her self from blushing.

"I…hic…love…hic…you…hichic…Rukia" he said, completely ignoring the people that were now watching intently at what the drunk captain was going to do next.

Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore. There was a nagging voice in his head that kept telling him to make her _his_. He wanted her for himself. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tightly, earning a few gaps from the crowd. Every captain, vice-captain and seated officers were staring at the couple.

Hitsugaya didn't seem to mind the stares he was receiving at all. All he wanted right now was Rukia. He took in her scent and whispered into her ear.

"Rukia, will you marry me?" he whispered huskily.

"W-what?!" Rukia asked, completely shocked.

Hitsugaya kneeled down on his knee and took out a small black box out of no where, "I said…hic…will you…hic…marry me?" He asked as he opened the box to reveal the beautiful dragon ring.

Every body there were in shock, no one dared say anything, the only thing that was heard was the sound of surprised gasps among the crowd.

Rukia was frozen in place, she couldn't talk, she couldn't move, she couldn't even breathe. It took her some time to let everything sink in, it only took her a second before her face broke out into a huge smile and began jumping up and down, screaming "YES!!"

Soon after the crowd broke into applause and cheered for the new couple. Matsumoto who was utterly shocked screamed out, "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!!" the crowd of shinigami soon joined her as they cheered for them to kiss.

Hitsugaya, who was still drunk, took Rukia into his arms and kissed her passionately. Rukia, who was slightly embarrassed, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The crowd cheered even more and Matsumoto began taking pictures with her camera.

"Free drinks for everyone!!" shouted out Kyoraku-taicho as he grabbed a drink from the bar.

And so everybody celebrated with a big party which ended with many drunken shinigami and with Hitsugaya puking all over his fiancé.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N:** well there you go! The third chappie 

I really, really, really apologize for taking so freaking long on updating a simple chapter!

Plz forgive me! I have been studying for my exams and I haven't gotten out of the house for weeks TT plz plz plz review and I promise the next chappie will be updated soon!

And there are two more HitsuRuki stories that I'm thinking of writing. First story is called 'How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days' and the other one is still without the title. Plz Review!


End file.
